


Türchen 25 - Wechselweihnacht

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [25]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So hat Julian sich sein Weihnachtsfest definitiv nicht vorgestellt. Alleine in seiner Wohnung, mit gebrochenem Herzen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 25 - Wechselweihnacht

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Für dfbfangirli18. Du hast dir die beiden gewünscht und weil ich einfach zu gerne über das Thema „Wechsel“ schreibe, musste das mit rein :D  
> Anmerkung 2: Es geht weiter! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine schöne Weihnachtszeit und einen guten Rutsch – und vor allem hoffe ich, dass ihr bereit seid für 21 weitere Geschichten :D  
> (Gibt übrigens auch eine aktuelle Version der Liste!)

**Wortzahl:** 3088  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Drama, Romanze

 

Nur noch eine letzte Kugel, dann...  
Julian überprüft noch einmal, ob der Haken wirklich fest am Zweig hängt, dann lässt er die Kugel los. Bis gerade vorher war er da noch nicht so vorsichtig – bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er eine Kugel nicht richtig befestigt hat. Sie ist hinunter gerutscht, Julian hat versucht, sie aufzufangen und hat dabei noch ein paar weitere Kugeln vom Baum gerissen.  
Scherben bringen Glück, ganz klar. Nichtsdestotrotz tut es ihm ein bisschen im Herzen weh. Die Kugeln sind von seiner Oma, keine billigen Supermarktkugeln, die man einfach so nachkaufen kann.

Seine Oma ist wohl diejenige, die am traurigsten darüber ist, dass er nicht zuhause, im Kreise der Familie, feiert. Sie hat ihn noch gefragt, ob er es sich nicht anders überlegen will und als er stur blieb, ist sie einfach so verschwunden. Nicht, weil sie beleidigt war, wie Julian kurz darauf bemerkt hat. Sie kam mit einer Kiste zurück – die Kiste mit den alten Weihnachtsbaumkugeln.  
Das ist kein Vorwurf an den Rest seiner Familie. Denen hat er allerdings auch etwas mehr gesagt – nämlich, dass Weihnachten jedes Jahr unweihnachtlicher wird durch den ganzen Verwandtschaftsbesuch, der jedes Jahr noch mehr Terror macht. Vor allem bei seinem Vater hatte Julian das Gefühl, dass er am liebsten ebenfalls die Familienfeier abblasen würde und bei ihm feiern würde.

Nun hat er also die Weihnachtsbaumkugeln seiner Oma hier. Und sie? Sie hat ihren Enkel nicht bei sich, obwohl sie es so gerne hätte.  
Julians Mitleid hält sich trotzdem in Grenzen. Schon vor ein paar Tagen hat sie einen Brief von ihm bekommen, den sie heute, an Heiligabend, öffnen wird. Darin wird sie eine Einladung finden – Julian wird sie zuhause abholen und in seine Wohnung bringen, dort bekommt sie ein für seine Verhältnisse hoffentlich richtig gutes Essen. Ganz ohne seine Oma kann er halt doch nicht.

Heute ist er jedoch alleine.  
Ja, alleine. Auch wenn er auf die Nachfrage seiner Oma, ob er deshalb nicht zu ihnen kommt, weil er mit Benni feiert, mit Ja geantwortet hat.  
Kein Benni. Er ist alleine.

Julian macht ein paar Schritte zurück, damit er seinen Baum begutachten kann. Sieht ganz gut aus, findet er. Zumindest dafür, dass er zum ersten Mal komplett alleine einen Weihnachtsbaum geschmückt hat – und dann auch noch ohne den Druck, dass er irgendjemandem gefallen muss. Eigentlich hat er das nur getan, weil es sich halt gehört.  
Dafür ist er schwer in Ordnung. Und das beschränkt sich nicht nur auf den Baum.  
Er hat die komplette Wohnung auf Vordermann gebracht. Hat geschrubbt, gespült, gewischt, aufgeräumt, ausgemistet... So ordentlich war es in seiner Wohnung das letzte Mal, bevor er eingezogen ist.

Was sollte er auch anderes tun? Je näher Weihnachten rückt, desto beschäftigter sind seine Freunde hier vor Ort. Und blöderweise hat er seine besten Freunde, die Crew aus der Heimat, in den Urlaub fliegen lassen, ohne sie zu begleiten.  
Ein letztes Fitzelchen Hoffnung hatte er damals doch. Hoffnung darauf, dass er eben doch nicht alleine bleibt.  
Hat sich spätestens jetzt erledigt. Es ist der 24. und er ist alleine in seiner Wohnung in Wolfsburg.

Okay, Baum passt, Wohnung passt, es läuft sogar Weihnachtsmusik im Wohnzimmer. Und was dieses Weihnachtsfest richtig gut macht: Er musste sich nicht schick anziehen, um für die Verwandtschaft ansehnlich zu sein. Nein, hier kann er mit Jogginghose und irgendeinem T-Shirt herumlaufen und natürlich nutzt er das voll und ganz aus.

So, was macht man am Nachmittag des 24. Dezembers, wenn man weiß, dass man in ein paar Stunden, am Heiligabend, alleine sein wird? Er könnte Geschenke unter den Baum legen, sich aus dem Wohnzimmer aussperren und so tun, als würde er den Weihnachtsmann hören, der gerade die Geschenke aus seinem Schlitten lädt. Er könnte aber auch ein bisschen zocken, das klingt dann doch ansprechender.  
Letztendlich entscheidet er sich dafür, den Fernseher einzuschalten. Ist auch mal ganz lustig, all die Weihnachtsfilme anzusehen. Das meiste davon entging ihm in den letzten Jahren, da die Verwandtschaft quasi rund um die Uhr Gesellschaft haben wollte.

Zwischendurch piept sein Handy, es ist eine Nachricht von Pascal. Wieder einmal ein Foto aus ihrem Urlaub.  
Sie haben ihn echt oft gefragt, ob er wirklich nicht mit will. Und als er sie endlich davon überzeugt hat, dass alles okay ist und er zuhause bleibt, haben sie noch einmal nachgehakt, ob es ihm passt, dass sie ihn ein bisschen auf dem Laufenden halten.  
Es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Klar, ein bisschen bereut er seine Entscheidung schon, aber nicht so sehr, dass er die Jungs völlig ignorieren will. Denn der Urlaub mit ihnen wäre zwar eine bessere Art gewesen, das Weihnachtsfest zu verbringen, allerdings nicht seine Traumvorstellung von Weihnachten.

Wie dem auch sei: Das hier ist gerade echt okay. Zumindest ist es sehr entspannt. Einfach auf der Couch herumliegen, sich fühlen, als hätte er alle Erwartungen erfüllt – hey, er hat einen Weihnachtsbaum! - und tun, was er will.  
Es wäre okay, wenn er es einfach nur genießen könnte. Doch dann klingelt es an seiner Türe.

Sofort hat Julian eine Liste in Kopf mit Kandidaten, die vor der Türe stehen könnten. Sein Bruder, der ihn dazu überreden will, doch noch mit zur Familie zu kommen, die Nachbarskinder, die es superlustig finden, den berühmten Fußballer vor die Türe zu klingeln, sein Vater, der es doch noch geschafft hat, zu türmen...  
Doch mit der Person, die wirklich vor der Türe steht, hat er nicht gerechnet.

Benni.

Julians erster Impuls ist es, umgehend die Türe zuzuknallen. Allerdings reagiert sein Körper nicht auf ihn. Er krallt sich am Türrahmen fest, es ist, als stünde er unter Schockstarre. Er kann sich nicht bewegen.

Was tut Benni hier?  
Ja, Julian hat es sich bis vor einer Weile gewünscht, dass das hier passiert – dass Benni plötzlich wieder da ist. Aber dann hat die Vernunft gesiegt. Wer taucht schon einfach so an Heiligabend auf, wenn er davor ein halbes Jahr lang sämtlichen Kontakt vermieden hat?

„Was willst du?“

Die Erinnerungen sind auf einen Schlag zurück, die ganzen schlechten Gefühle ebenfalls.  
Sein Herz tut weh, wenn er daran denkt. All die abgelehnten Anrufe, all die Nachrichten, auf die er keine Rückmeldung mehr erhalten hat... Mittlerweile hat er gar nicht mehr versucht, Benni zu kontaktieren.  
Von einem Tag auf den anderen hat Benni so getan, als würde er nicht mehr existieren. Und das in einer Situation, in der Julian ihn echt gerne als Halt gehabt hätte.

Er sieht gut aus, natürlich. Unverschämt gut sogar, Benni hat einen richtig guten Tag. Und die Winterjacke... Die haben sie letztes Jahr zusammen ausgesucht, meint er. Steht ihm hervorragend.  
Trotzdem ist Julian wütend auf ihn. So sehr, dass ihn Bennis Aussehen noch wütender macht. Und dass er nichts sagt, dass er ihn einfach wortlos anstarrt, so, als wäre er derjenige, der von diesem Besuch überrascht worden ist, macht es auch nicht besser.

Dann schafft Benni es doch noch, etwas zu sagen.

„Kann ich rein?“

Eigentlich sollte er spätestens jetzt die Türe zuknallen und am besten zuvor noch Benni klar machen, dass er nie wieder hier aufzukreuzen hat. Aber heute ist Weihnachten und das ist Benni und irgendwie gehorcht ihm sein Körper nicht.  
Julian macht einen Schritt zur Seite, Benni tritt in die Wohnung. Sein Blick wandert die ganze Zeit umher, während er Jacke und Schuhe auszieht und dann Julian ins Wohnzimmer folgt. Er kennt diese Blicke, weiß ganz genau, dass Benni gerne mehr sehen würde.  
Das hat er sich jedoch verspielt. Stand jetzt kann Benni froh sein, überhaupt hier herein gekommen zu sein.

Benni sieht seine Wohnung zum ersten Mal. Benni ist ein Fremder hier. Und dieser Fremde hält ihn nun davon ab, Weihnachten alleine zu feiern.

Letztes Jahr an Weihnachten hätte er sich das komplett anders vorgestellt. Dass er nicht mit seiner Familie feiern wird, das war schon absehbar. Doch von dort aus...  
Er wollte mit Benni feiern.  
Julian hat sich das gemeinsame Weihnachtsfest richtig schön ausgemalt. Diese Gedanken haben ihm sogar dabei geholfen, den nervigen Verwandtschaftsbesuch auszuhalten – wenn jemand zu nervig wurde, hat er einfach daran gedacht, wie es sein wird, wenn er mit seinem Freund feiert, in trauter Zweisamkeit.

Es hätte schön werden können. So richtig schön.  
Wenn sich nicht sein Freund dazu entschlossen hätte, im Sommer den Kontakt zu ihm abzubrechen.  
Weihnachten kotzt ihn an. Überall die gespielte, geheuchelte Freude – wieso hat er gedacht, dass es mit Benni anders wird? Weihnachten ist nun mal nicht so, wie es einem überall vorgegaukelt wird.

Der Weihnachtsfilm läuft noch, als sie sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch setzen. Julian greift sofort nach der Fernbedienung und schaltet den Fernseher aus. Weihnachten ist gerade ins Wasser gefallen, da hilft auch ein Weihnachtsfilm nicht mehr.  
Dann wartet er.

Vergeblich. Benni sagt nichts. Er sieht sich im Wohnzimmer um, mustert den Baum, die Schränke, aber einen Kommentar gibt er nicht ab.  
Okay, irgendwer muss anfangen. Und wenn Benni es nicht tut, dann packt Julian die offensichtlichste Frage aus.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich hier wohne? Und dass ich hier bin?“  
„Schü.“

Wow. Benni kann also doch noch reden. Nach einem Räuspern folgt sogar noch mehr.

„Wir haben telefoniert. Er hat gemeint, dass du in der Kabine wohl recht kryptisch darüber geredet hast, mit wem du Weihnachten feierst. Dass du hier feierst, hast du verraten, also hat Schü darauf getippt, dass wir hier zusammen feiern und hat mich gefragt, wann ich nach Wolfsburg komme.“

Schü, klar, der weiß von ihnen. Hat da in der Nationalmannschaft etwas mitbekommen. Der Rest der Mannschaft hier in Wolfsburg weiß nichts, Julian wusste nicht, wie er das verkünden soll ohne seinen Freund an der Seite – außerdem wusste er noch nicht einmal, ob Benni überhaupt noch sein Freund ist.

„Und was willst du hier?“

Benni zuckt mit den Schultern, er schweigt wieder. Damit gibt er Julian die Möglichkeit, ihn näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Er trägt Bart, immer noch. Die Stoppeln haben zurzeit genau die richtige Länge. Und Bennis Hände... Er knetet sie die ganze Zeit, zieht somit Julians Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Julian war schon immer ein Fan seiner Hände, fand sie irgendwie faszinierend. So feingliedrig und trotzdem stark...  
Ändert nichts daran, dass Benni einfach den Kontakt abgebrochen hat.

„Reden, denke ich.“  
„Ach, jetzt doch?“  
„Mh.“

Wieder das Schulterzucken. Wenn er das noch einmal macht, kann Julian für nichts mehr garantieren.  
Gut, er will reden. Dann soll er sich erst einmal erklären – dann soll er die Frage beantworten, die Julian seit einem halben Jahr verdammt schlecht schlafen lässt.

„Warum hast du den Kontakt abgebrochen?“

Nun sieht Benni auf. Wurde auch langsam mal Zeit.

„Wegen deinem Wechsel. Das ist doch klar.“

Ja, es war klar, Julian konnte sich das schon denken. Er hat sich nur endlich einmal eine vernünftige Erklärung erhofft – auch wenn er bezweifelt, dass es dafür überhaupt eine vernünftige Erklärung gibt.  
Das ist tatsächlich Bennis komplette Erklärung. Nun sieht er einen Punkt irgendwo über Julians Schulter an. Gut, dann sagt halt er jetzt, was Sache ist.

„Ich habe dich damals gebraucht und du warst einfach weg. Wir haben doch immer gesagt, dass wir füreinander da sind, egal was kommt!“

Er klingt enttäuscht, beleidigt – verletzt. Ist er ja auch. Bis zu diesem Tag im Sommer hat er gedacht, dass Benni ihn liebt, dass er Benni unglaublich viel bedeutet. Sah ja auch immer danach aus. Und dann, von einem Tag auf den anderen, war er Benni egal. Es ist ja nicht nur so, dass er den Kontakt abgebrochen hat, Benni hat das an einem Tag gemacht, an dem Julian nur noch zu ihm wollte und von ihm gehalten werden wollte.

„Ja, aber das war doch auf Verletzungen und schlechte Phasen bezogen! Auf Unglücke! Du hast dich bewusst dafür entschieden, zu gehen!“

Es ist also, wie er es sich gedacht hat. Hinter der Aktion steckt der Schalke-Fanatiker Benedikt. Julian hat es gewagt, seinem Herzensverein den Rücken zuzuwenden, damit ist er unten durch.

„Habe ich nicht! Ich musste gehen!“  
„Man hat dich gezwungen? Ich weiß nur, dass alle dich halten wollten.“

Bennis Worte sind wie ein Schlag in den Bauch. Dieser Mann, der neben ihm auf der Couch sitzt, hat keinerlei Verständnis für ihn.  
Das schlechte Gefühl vom Sommer kommt zurück. Das Gefühl, das er die ganze Zeit verdrängt hat – das er dadurch verdrängt hat, dass er Benni verdrängt hat. Er fühlt sich im Stich gelassen.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, dass ich gegangen bin. Du hast mich eh nicht geliebt.“

Nun klingt er wohl eher verbittert, wenn nicht sogar schon bockig. Aber es ist Fakt. Wenn Benni es schafft, ihn wegen einer solchen Sache einfach zu verstoßen, werden die Gefühle wohl nicht so tiefgehend gewesen sein.  
Der Gedanke ist einerseits beruhigend, weil er so endgültig ist – auf der anderen Seite verletzt er ihn noch mehr. Die ganze Zeit hat er gedacht, dass Benni ihn liebt und dann kommt er zu dieser Erkenntnis...

„Doch! Es hat mir das Herz gebrochen, als du gegangen bist.“  
„Aber nicht, weil du mich liebst, sondern weil du deinen Verein liebst. Du warst nicht für mich da. Mir ging es damals so beschissen und Wolfsburg war der Ausweg - damit ich endlich wieder vernünftig schlafen kann. Aber statt mich zu unterstützen, hast du mich hängen gelassen.“

Nun ist Benni plötzlich ruhig. Hat er vorher bei jeder Aussage von Julian noch den Eindruck gemacht, als würde er ihn unterbrechen wollen, sieht er jetzt danach aus, als würden ihm die Worte fehlen. Er blickt ihn an, als hätte Julian ihn gerade angeschossen.  
Dann kann er ja weiter ausholen.

„Weißt du überhaupt, wie beschissen es mir ging? Klar habe ich mir sehr lange gedacht, dass alles gut ist, solange ich auf Schalke bin. Aber das war es nicht mehr. Mir ging es von Tag zu Tag dreckiger. Schau dir doch unseren Verein an. Da läuft es doch schon längst nicht mehr rund. Und dann habe ich mich so sehr unter Druck gesetzt gefühlt, da waren Erwartungen, die ich nie erfüllen konnte. Weißt du, wie das ist, als jüngster Schalker in der Bundesliga? Als große Hoffnung? Jeder erwartet, dass man die Zukunft von Schalke ist, aber ich kann das nicht alleine tragen, ich kann nicht alleine dafür sorgen, dass Schalke Meister wird und jede Saison wurden die Erwartungen noch größer und noch unmöglicher zu erfüllen. Ich konnte wirklich nicht mehr schlafen, ich hatte Angst vor der nächsten Saison. Und dann musste ich die Notbremse ziehen.“

So. Nun ist es raus.  
Julian fühlt sich ausgelaugt, irgendwie leer. Nicht ansatzweise so, wie er es erwartet hätte – er hat gedacht, es würde ihm gut tun, wenn er es mal schaffen würde, Benni die Meinung zu geigen, ihm alles zu sagen, was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt. Es ist nicht so. Er fühlt sich erschöpft.

Benni sitzt zusammengekauert neben ihm. Immerhin haben ihn Julians Worte getroffen. Zumindest diese Erwartung hat seine Rede erfüllt.

„Aber zusammen hätten wir es geschafft, Julian.“  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mich nicht mehr wohl fühle. Haben wir eine Lösung gefunden? Nein. Ich habe dir auch gesagt, dass ich mit Wolfsburg im Gespräch bin. Ich hätte mehrere Vereine zur Wahl gehabt! Aber ich habe mich für Wolfsburg entschieden, damit ich nicht so weit von dir weg bin. Ich habe dich immer auf dem Laufenden gehalten, aber als der Wechsel fix war... Es war so beschissen, von einem Tag auf den anderen nichts mehr von dir zu hören.“

Und wieder ein kritischer Treffer. Benni verbirgt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, Julian meint, sogar ein Schniefen zu hören.  
Es gibt ihm nicht die erwartete Befriedigung.

„Mann, Julian. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.“

So klingt er auch. Völlig hilflos und überfordert. Das löst dann doch Gefühle in ihm aus – allerdings will Julian nicht gerührt sein. Er will lieber wieder wütend auf Benni sein.

„Es klingt ja logisch, was du sagst. Und ich will ja auch, dass es dir gut geht. Aber Schalke verlassen ist scheiße und obwohl ich weiß, dass das nicht das wichtigste ist, wurmt mich das extrem.“

Wie er es gedacht hat. Sein Benni – der Benni, den er kennen und lieben gelernt hat, er weiß ja nicht einmal mehr, ob sie noch ein Paar sind – würde ihn verstehen. Aber dann ist da halt noch dieser Schalke-Fanatiker, für den er ein Judas ist.  
Wie Neuer damals. Dabei hat Julian immer gedacht, dass er sich im Vergleich zu Neuer echt gut verhalten hat. Keine falschen Versprechungen, keine Heuchelei, immer die Wahrheit, soweit es ging.

„Und jetzt?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Du hast mir gefehlt.“

Das sind sie. Das sind die Worte, von denen Julian geträumt hat – bis vor ein paar Tagen. Dann hat er beschlossen, nicht klein beizugeben. Benni hat ihn im Stich gelassen, das vergibt er ihm nicht einfach so.  
Aber... Er kennt Benni. Er weiß, dass er vielschichtig ist. Und nur weil eine Schicht ein ziemlicher Idiot sein kann, heißt das nicht, dass es die anderen auch sind. Wenn sich die anderen Schichten wieder zeigen, kann er ihn nicht pauschal verurteilen.

„Und... ich will dich zurück. Ich muss damit klar kommen, dass du jetzt woanders spielst. Wenn du sagst, dass es besser ist für dich... Ich habe dich so vermisst, habe ständig an dich gedacht. Und als Schü meinte, dass du hier feierst... ich wollte nicht, dass du alleine feiern musst. Das sollte doch unser Fest werden.“

Ja, das sollte es. Und dass Benni das auch so sieht, zeigt, dass es doch noch ein bisschen Hoffnung gibt.

Julian legt ganz vorsichtig einen Arm um Benni.  
Natürlich hat er ihm noch längst nicht verziehen, dass er ihn einfach so sitzen gelassen hat. Das war ein zu großer Fauxpas, das kann er nicht mal eben vergessen. Aber Benni hat Besserung gelobt und dass er mit ihm geredet hat, zeigt ja schon, dass sich etwas bei ihm tut. Jetzt wissen sie auch beide Bescheid – wissen, was passiert ist, was der andere gefühlt hat, wie es dem anderen ging.  
Vor allem weiß Benni endlich, dass er nicht aus reiner Gier nach Wolfsburg ging und das war ja wohl der Auslöser für sein Verhalten.

„Dann fangen wir jetzt einfach wieder an? Wir feiern zusammen Weihnachten und machen endlich wieder zusammen weiter?“

Julian nickt leicht, mehr traut er sich nicht.  
Ob alles wieder gut wird, kann er jetzt noch nicht sagen. Aber er hat seinen Freund zurück, sein Freund hat endlich verstanden, worum es geht und sie haben sich vorgenommen, das zusammen anzupacken.  
Das ist schon mal eine sehr gute Basis, findet Julian.


End file.
